The Sniper vs Widowmaker
AgentRedhead= Widowmaker VS Sniper is a What-If Death Battle by AgentRedhead. It features Widowmaker from Overwatch and the Sniper from Team Fortress 2. Description Overwatch VS TF2! They usually hide in the shadows, but in the world of DEATH BATTLE, there's nowhere to hide! Which of the two team supporters will win, and which will die? Preamble (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Boomstick: As my Great Grandpappy Boomstick once told me, it don't matter what kinda gun ya use, it's how ya use it! ''' Wiz: And today's fighters have mastered the art of long distance shooting to get the better of their foes. Widowmaker, the blue-skinned assassin of Overwatch. '''Boomstick: And Sniper, the Australian mercenary of Team Fortress. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Widowmaker Sniper Pre-DB and Special Thanks! DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! |-| ThatOneGuyFromNISLTsCommentSection= Intro EP: The sniper, the patient ranged assassin that kills from afar. Fushidara: And today, we're ending a rivalry between 2 practitioners of the sniper's creed EP: The Sniper. RED Team's Australian assassin Fushidara: And Widowmaker, the Femme Fatale sniper of Talon EP: I'm EPKingMaster and He's Fushidara Fushi: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Sniper TF2 OST- Faster than a Speeding Bullet EP: Hunter. BLAM! EP: Assassin. click! EP: Spaceship test subject. Sniper aims down his sights EP: The 2Fort Nine's Sniper has gone through many titles throughout his lifetime. Born in the lost city of New Zealand, which is somehow submerged in water in this timeline. Baby Mun-Dee found his way aboard a spaceship that his dad built to escape the underwater mess while he and his wife were fighting. Mun-dee broke a hole in the glass dome surrounding the city, drowning everyone in it. He was just born and already had a higher K/D ratio than you. Suck it, FAZE Clan. Fushi: His spaceship landed in the Australian outback, where he was raised. Sniper never really fit in with the rest of the locals, however. Native Australians buffed up to absolute crap due to, exposure to what is essentially steroids called Australium. Whereas Mundy's peers you engage in fistfights, Mundy himself would prefer to run up a tree and throw rocks at them. This fighting style eventually carried over to his career, first as a hunter in the outback, and then as an assassin for hire working under the mercenaries of 2Fort. (Cue TF2 OST- Playing with Danger) EP: Sniper carries around a variety of rifles, but today, we'll be talking about 2 of them. First off is his trusty Machina. This beaut is essentially an upgraded version of his stock rifle. Packing much more of a punch than his regular rifle, and can punch through almost anything! Fushi: Sniper also carries around a sidearm called the Cleaner's carbine. A silenced submachine that holds 20 rounds to be used in close quarters combat. Speaking of, Sniper also carries around a variety of knives. The Tribalman's Shiv's rough edge can cause enemies to bleed, and the Bushwhaka, which.....uhhh...... EP: Alright, so I'll explain because this is quite a long story. Sniper once was hindered by another one of the nine classes. This time, one of the members of BLU team, the BLU spy. His invisibility was extremely difficult for Sniper to track, so...he came up with a way to shut the son of a bitch down for good.... Fushi: I think I'm gonna throw up...... EP: After being offered some wonky-ass drugs. His urinary tract increased 3 times, causing him to produce copious amounts of piss to throw around at his leisure. This techinique was later dubbed: Jarate Fushidara: Throwing up EP: Sniper has a variety of ways to....piss off his enemies with this. Jarate is usually stored in jars, making it handy for Sniper to throw around like a grenade. Fushi: WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY...... EP: And his second rifle, the Sydney Sleeper: A rifle that shoots out tranq darts, which are not actually tranq darts, but syringes that inject piss directly into an unlucky sap's bloodstream Fushi: Vomiting intensifies EP: Thankfully, those covered would be granted the sweet release of death soon enough. As Jarate somehow makes the next hit on the poor target almost certainly lethal, expecially with the Bushwacka. Fushi: Ugh...anyways...Sniper also carries around a Surboard called the Razorback, which acts as a shield of sorts. It is capable of radiating an electric shock to any backstabbing asshat that tries to attack him from behind. EP: And last but not least. His Bow of Bullshit, the Cun- Fushi: Huntsman EP: Call it like it is! It's a load of Bullshit! Anyways, this glorified wooden stick of "fuck everything" does extremely heavy damage to anything that it hits. And plus, the shots can be spammed from this thing like Nigerian emails. Even worse when you're coated in piss! (Cue TF2 OST- The Art of War) EP: Sniper and the 2Fort Nine have taken on many things, including themselves on another team, A robot invasion, Mercenaries hired by their past employers, the works. Fushidara: He's fought a bread monster and managed to snipe a wildly flailing tentacle out of midair, put 3 bullets in 3 heads in 2 seconds, Snuck around a far more experienced sniper while bleeding out, outknifed the Spy, and even managed to fire a shot through the Heavy's skull, which then shattered Demoman's bottle of liquor, causing him to panic, and fall down a catwalk into a pile of explosives that then blew up the whole compound. Yup, that happened. EP: However, Sniper is far from invulnerable. His shorter-range arsenal is...actually quite pitiful. And he's quite frail compared to the other classes. Which is why he prefers to fight in the backline instead of fighting up-front. Like shit, the dude was killed by 2 small-caliber bullet wounds. EP: Despite this, Sniper is an efficient assassin, and a dangerous one at that. Because as long as there's 2 people left on a planet, someone is gonna want someone dead.... Sniper: Be Polite, Be efficient, Have a plan to kill everyone you meet. Widowmaker Interlude Sniper Duel!-DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Team Fortress vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Sniper Duel Category:ThatOneGuyFromNISLTsCommentSection Category:AgentRedhead